The Real World
by LittleDove33
Summary: The true story of seven strangers picked to live in a house, work together, and have their lives taped to find out what happens when people stop being polite and start getting real.
1. Chapter 1

**"The true story of seven strangers picked to live in a house, work together, and have their lives taped to find out what happens when people stop being polite and start getting real."**

Chapter One

"Are you serious? Please tell me this isn't some sick joke?"

"We are one hundred percent serious Miss Everdeen. You have just been selected to be apart of this season of MTV's 'The Real World'. Are you excited?"

This is ridiculous, this isn't real life, this cannot actually be happening. I'm having a hard time hearing the words coming out the woman's mouth on the other line. I've just been given the opportunity to be apart of something that would have otherwise never been possible for a girl like me. And for some idiotic reason I can't even form the words to tell the lady that _yes I'm excited_.

So instead I say, "Where are we going?"

With a light hearted laugh the woman replies, "You're gonna be joining up with six other people in New York City and you need to be at the airport in two hours so I hope you can pack quickly."

I have two seconds to process what she's saying as she explains that my plane ticket was just emailed to me before she hangs up.

This is insane. It still hasn't clicked that I'll be going to New York for four months. Well me and six strangers, but I really couldn't give a crap about the roommates. This is exactly what I needed. A way to get out of my small town in Grafton, West Virginia, population: 5,000.

Growing up I was adopted by my uncle Haymitch, and to say we scraped by was an understatement. Haymitch worked the coal mines and did what he could to feed me but I still missed out on all the things that were otherwise detrimental to most teenage girls. Senior prom? No way. Dream college? Not a chance. Boyfriend? Yeah right. I got my ass a job at the age of 14 and worked my hardest just to make sure I could get into the local community college. I didn't have time to worry about boys, or the high school drama. I was focusing on making sure my little sister, Prim, got to have the life she deserved.

The Real World was going to allow me four months to find a steady job in New York City and finally get out. I had no idea where we would be going when I sent in my audition tape, that was part of the deal, but I did know that wherever we went I would be setting roots down there. I loved Haymitch more than anything but I needed to get Prim and me out of Grafton. There was nothing but dirt and memories there and the memories weren't even ones worth remembering.

For the last two years I had been living on my own approximately 10 minutes away from Haymitch and Prim. It had only been a year since I graduated college but I still hadn't found a job that I enjoyed doing. I was currently working at the local bank and the amount of hate I had for that job was enough to fuel the fires of hell for at least a year.

By the time I finished packing I had just enough time to drive by Haymitch's and say goodbye. Summer break had just began so I knew Prim would be home. The house I grew up in was small but cozy. One story and painted a nice light green. Prim always made sure there were fresh flowers planted and the grass was watered. Our neighborhood wasn't fancy by any means but we all took pride in our homes and knew the meaning of hard work.

It was ridiculously hot out so I made quick work to tie my hair back as I walked inside.

"Prim! Are you here? I have some news for you."

I listened for the tell-tale signs of my sister and sure enough her long legs came out from the kitchen.

"Katniss? I thought you had work? What's the news?" She asks as she turns her slender neck towards the small fan on the side table.

"I did have work but something came up. I just found out I was picked to be on the Real World. Remember how I sent an audition tape in a few months ago? They finally contacted me."

Prim raises her perfectly plucked eyebrows and looks at me like I've just told her she has a second head and then starts the questions, "WHAT? Are you serious Kat? This is unbelievable! I am so jealous. When do you leave? Where are you going? Oh my God I can't believe this happening! You need to pack!"

I give her a minute to collect herself before I reply, "Trust me, I'm just as shocked as you. We're going to New York City and I have to be at the airport in 30 minutes, that's why I came over. To say goodbye."

My little sister begins to flap her hands nervously and tears fill her eyes, "You're leaving now?"

There's a shrill panic to her voice that squeezes my stomach. It breaks my heart having to leave her for such a long time but I know it will all be worth it.

I place my hands on her shoulders and look at her sternly, "It's just 4 months Prim. I even think I have enough money saved up to fly you up for a visit if you would like? I'm pretty sure the show would let you stay in the house for a few days. That would be fun right?"

Her eyes widen at the thought of this, "That would be so awesome. I would get to meet all the roommates! And we could go explore the City! Dammit, too bad I'm only 17, I won't be able to go to the clubs."

"Damn right you won't be going to the clubs," I say as I pull her into a tight hug.

I can hear her sniffles and I know how hard this is going to be for both of us. We've never gone longer than a day without seeing each other.

"I'll call every day Duck. I promise. This is going to be good. Maybe I'll finally be able to get us out of this shithole of a town."

Prim pulls back and hastily wipes the tears from her cheeks, "I'm gonna miss you so much Kitty."

I smooth her hair down and head back for the door, "Tell Haymitch I'll miss and that I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye. I love you Prim. Be good."

Prim follows me to the door, "I love you too Katniss."

"Don't forget to call!" She yells as I get in the car and head for the airport.

* * *

Once I get to the airport the stress of what I'm actually doing kicks in. I've always been an overly anxious person. Constantly worrying about things and I was never great at making friends so the idea of being thrown into a house with six strangers terrifies me. I decide I'm just going to lay low. I've watched the show and I know how things work. There's always the pair that automatically couples up and stays in a relationship throughout the remainder of the show. Then you have the pair that has a friends with benefits deal where they hook up every night but keep things casual. Then you have the person who brings home a new person every night. You also have the person who starts drama over everything. Lastly, you have the pair with a shit tone of sexual tension but they constantly try to ignore it due to a girlfriend or boyfriend back home. I'm sure this season will be no different but I'm making it my mission to be the person who goes utterly unnoticed.

The flight to New York is bumpy and it's one hour of uninterrupted time for me to get nervous. I know that once I land there will probably be another roommate so that we can go to the house together. I can't help wondering what this person is going to be like. Will it be a girl or a boy? Will they be outgoing or shy like myself? What if we don't find each other and they leave without me in the car that's supposed to take us to the house?

My questions are cut short as the plane comes in for the touch down. I hustle to baggage claim because if I'm honest with myself, the whole being stranded in the airport scenario scares me more than it should. I've only got one large suitcase and one duffle bag which in reality isn't a lot for a four month visit.

Once I've got my bags collected I search the airport for someone holding a sign or something to hint that they are with MTV. After five minutes of panicking I find a driver holding a sign that reads "Real World Roommates: Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark". I have no idea who Peeta is or whether or not they're female or male because when I reach the driver I'm the first one there.

"Hello Miss Everdeen. I'm Seneca, I'll be the driver for you and Mr. Mellark."

He's a handsome man with a fancy beard and sharp icicle blue eyes. I shake his hand and we both stand awkwardly as we wait for this elusive "Mr. Mellark" to show up.

After about fifteen minutes of standing I start to get tired and a little annoyed. Did this Peeta guy miss his flight or is he purposely taking his good old time to get here? When I'm about ready to sit down on the floor I spot a young man jog up to Seneca and myself.

"Hey guys! Wow I'm so sorry. I couldn't find my baggage claim and I was wondering around the airport like a chicken with it's head cut off. I hope I didn't keep you waiting. My name's Peeta," He says as he extends his hand to me.

At first I'm stunned silent by his openness and then I take in his appearance. He's very attractive, there's no denying it. He's of medium build, probably 5'11, and his wide shoulders taper into a narrow waist. His hair is a delicious blonde mess of curls. Some pieces lay flat while others stick out and I can't help but want to smooth it all down. It's his eyes that get me though. They're a warm sapphire blue fringed with long brown lashes. He has a welcoming look and I can't help but feel a little more relaxed around him.

I extend my hand and shake his much larger one, "It's no problem. Nice to meet you Peeta Mellark. I'm Katniss Everdeen. I suppose I'm one of your roommates for the next four months."

His smile widens to reveal a dimple on his left cheek as he eagerly accepts my handshake, "Nice to you meet you too Katniss Everdeen. Are we going to be doing a full name thing the whole time or should I call you something else? Kat? Everdeen? Kit Kat?"

My cheeks redden as I hastily pull my hand back and wipe my sweaty palm on my jeans, "Just Katniss, please."

Peeta bends down to grab my duffel bag as he follows Seneca to the car, "Just Katniss it is then. I gotta say Just Katniss, I think you and I are gonna have a lot of fun in these next four months."

As he throws my bags in the trunk and we take our seats next to each other I can't help but hope that he's right.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey Guys! this is my first fanfic that I'm trying to be serious about. I'm aware that my writing isn't the greatest but this idea came to me and I was really eager to do it. If you don't know what "The Real World" is, it's a reality show on MTV where seven roommates are chosen to live together for a few months while they just live their lives out on camera. It's always super drama filled and steamy and I can't wait to introduce the other roommates. I don't have a beta so I'm sure there a plenty mistakes, I just ask for you to bear with me and I'll try to catch all I can. Any who, please review and tell me what you think! **

**Much Thanks!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Song of the Chapter: 'No Scrubs' - Cover by Bastille**

Chapter Two

As it turns out the "house" we are staying in isn't so much a house but instead the penthouse suite in a fancy hotel. The first thing Peeta and I notice is all of the camera men waiting in the lobby. I guess this is where the whole "having your life filmed" thing begins.

"It's weird right? Having these guys follow our every move for the next four month," Peeta whispers as he joins me in the elevator along with three men accompanied by huge cameras.

Peeta is close enough for me to smell his spicy cologne and see the small freckles on his nose and cheekbones.

"It won't be so bad," I say, only because the camera is actually on me as I speak. In reality it's very weird, so weird I almost didn't want to send my audition tape in in the first place. The only thing that gave me the courage was hearing that you get used to the cameras after the first week.

As the elevator continues up to the top floor one of the camera encourages Peeta and I to talk so they have good footage of everyone's arrivals.

Peeta turns to face me, "So, Just Katniss, where do you come from? Did I catch a hint of a Southern accent?"

Oh great. Now I'm going to be trying to keep my Grafton accent less exaggerated. As I reply I'm careful to clip my words so it doesn't sound as bad, "You are correct. I'm from West Virginia. The town I grew up in is as Southern as they get. We live off sweet tea and grits. What about you? Where are you from?"

"I've lived in Orlando most of my life but I was born in Ireland. My mom is 100% Irish and she met my dad there while he was backpacking through Europe. It explains why, besides the fact I've lived in 'The Sunshine State' for the last 20 years, I'm pale as shit and have more freckles than a ginger."

He raises a toned forearm covered in freckles to prove his point.

"Irish huh? My dad was 100% Native American and my mom is white so I get pretty dark." I reply with a smile as I compare my tanned arm with his pale one. We make a nice contrast.

The elevator stops with a ding on the top floor which causes Peeta and I to jump back. Apparently the whole top floor of the hotel is the suite because as soon as the elevator doors open we're staring at the huge walk-in area of the penthouse.

Peeta let's out a low whistle as we step out and take a look around the place. It's easily the biggest living quarters I've ever been in. The floors are a nice off white marble and the walls are painted a muted grey close to the color of my eyes. As we round the corner, to the right is a large open concept kitchen with butcher block counter tops and light teal cabinets. To the left is a large seating area with a couch big enough to sit 20. Past the seating area is a row of three rooms. They all have two queen sized beds and each of them are decorated in a different theme. Since Peeta and I are the first ones to the house we get first choice on the rooms. I decide to pick the last one in the corner simply because it's more secluded and it's the only one with a balcony.

"Would you want to room together? I mean I only ask because I can already tell you're not going to cause any drama and this is the nicest room." Peeta says as he follows me into the room. He has a sheepish look on his face and due to his fair complexion I can see a blush on his cheeks.

I had not intended on sharing a room with a guy. Especially one as good looking as Peeta. Not because I was worried about being tempted to sleep with him but because I didn't want to be stuck sleeping on the couch every time he brought a girl home from the clubs.

"Ehh I don't know," I tell him, "How do I know you're not going to kick me out every time you bring a girl home? And please don't tell me you don't mind if I stay in the room while you get down and dirty."

Peeta let's out a hearty laugh, "I can assure you, Katniss, that I will not be bringing home girls. I'm not the type of guy to do one night stands. That's just dirty. No offense."

I have hard time believing a guy as good looking as Peeta doesn't use his charm to pick up girls. But he does seem pretty laid back and I would probably have less issues rooming with a boy than a girl.

"Alright Peeta Mellark, I suppose you can room with me. But for every pair of dirty boxers or, dare I say, random girl panties that I find you will owe me a sandwich," I tell him with a sly grin.

He heaves his suitcase onto the bed closest to the door and looks at me very seriously, "Well, Katniss Everdeen, I just so happen to be a baker so I take sandwich making very seriously. If you're nice to me maybe I'll make you pastry's just for fun."

I'm about to make a smart reply when we hear more people come into the suite. I hear an "Oh my God"' and "This place is unbelievable" before Peeta and I turn the corner to find the culprits. There's three new people in the entryway, two girls and one boy.

One of the girls is tall and lengthy with long dark hair and dark green eyes. The other girl is short and curvy with a shock of bleach blonde curls. She's the first to come up to myself and Peeta and give us each a big hug.

"Hi ya'll! Oh my God, you're both so good lookin'. My name's Delilah Smith but everyone calls me Delly."

Delly puts my Grafton accent to shame and she's also one of the few people I've met who is shorter than my 5'3 frame.

Peeta is the first to respond, "Nice to meet you Delly. I'm Peeta Mellark." He says this with an easy grin and I can't help thinking of how lovely a couple Delly and him would make. Both with their blonde curls and extrovert personalities. They look like the poster children of all American beauty.

I extend my hand to Delly, "Hello. My name is Katniss. Nice to see I'm not the only southern girl here. Where are you from?"

Delly eagerly shakes my hand back, "That obvious huh? I was born and raised in Tennessee. What about you, sweetie?"

"West Virginia." I reply simply.

Just then the man who walked in with Delly and the other girl comes to stand in front of Peeta. He's quite tall, a few inches taller than Peeta, and very built. His coppery hair goes well with his sun tanned skin and flashy smile. Unlike with Peeta, where I never felt as though he was coming onto me, this guy seems to flirt with everyone. Even Peeta, who he is currently wiggling his eyebrows at.

"Yeah man. A lot of pretty girls here," I catch Peeta say as he makes eye contact with me. I quickly turn my head and walk over to the tall girl.

She's gorgeous and has the look of a runway model. Her big eyes and dark angular eyebrows pair well with her fair skin and sharp cheekbones. Her full lips turn into a shy smile as I extend my hand to her,

"Hello. I'm Katniss Everdeen. West Virginia."

"Annie Cresta. New York." She replies.

"Oh! We have a local. That's good, now we have someone to show us around," Peeta adds as he joins us, "I'm Peeta by the way. Florida."

Annie nervously crosses her arms in front of her, "Nice to meet you both. I just recently moved here to start modeling but I know a few good places to sightsee."

The pretty boy throws his arm around Annie's shoulder causing her to jump, "We're not interested in sightseeing honey, we want to know where all of the good clubs are," He then turns his attention to me, " I don't believe we've met my exotic beauty. My name is Finnick Odair. California" He says this as he extends his free arm towards me.

His remark makes me cringe. I can already tell he thinks he's God's gift to Earth and immediately I'm put off despite his remarkably good looks, "I'm Native American so I'm technically not exotic at all. The name is Katniss Everdeen by the way. I don't want to hear any 'sweeties' or 'honey's'. If you call me anything other than 'Katniss' I'll be sure to only call you 'Dick'."

Finnick lets out a loud laugh, "Oh my! We have a feisty one. Well I'm sure you and I will get along wonderfully, _Katniss._"

Annie makes quick work to shrug off Finnick's arm before she asks, "Are you and Peeta rooming together, Katniss?"

"Yeah we are. We took the last room. I hope that's not a problem," I reply.

"Peeta! You dog! Already getting the chicks in your bed," Finnick says with a clap to Peeta's shoulder.

Peeta let's out a shaky laugh and raises his shoulder to shake Finnick's hand off of him, "Uh yeah dude, but there's two beds so it's not like we're going to be sharing."

I give Peeta a look that says _thank you._ Delly and Annie announce that they'll room together and if another girl roommate shows up that she can stay in their room which leaves Finnick to room with any of the other boys that show up. He voices a few complaints about not having "a chick present" in his bedroom but retreats to his room with a huff.

Peeta and I relax on the couch as the others get settled in. He sits close enough for our knees to touch and a flutter forms in my stomach from the contact. There's no denying the attraction that I have for him. He's handsome, funny, kind, and any girl would love to date him. But that's not what I'm here for. Truth be told, I've never had a serious boyfriend. I've never been good at flirting or dating and I think my perpetual scowl tends to scare any decent guys off. I'm here to find a job and maybe a have a little fun along the way but hook ups are not on my itinerary.

"What did you do back at home?" Peeta asks to break the silence.

"I worked at the bank. It basically sucked. You have no idea how many calls I got from old dudes asking me to erase their strip club bill so their wives wouldn't see it. Makes you realize just how sacred marriage vows are to people these days," I say with a tone of disgust.

"Damn. That's pretty fucked up. I never understood why people cheated. Like, if you don't love your partner enough to be loyal then why are you with them?"

I'm impressed by his response, "Yeah well, what can you do? The world is a dark and fucked up place."

Peeta rubs my knee lightly, "Don't be so down, Just Katniss. I get the feeling you've been dealt a pretty crappy hand in life. I'm going to make it my mission to prove that not everyone is awful."

His blue eyes are alive with a challenge and he gives me a small side smile that I can't help but return.

"Why do you keep calling me 'Just Katniss'?" I ask.

"You told me to call you that. Don't you remember?" He says with an impish grin.

I punch his shoulder playfully, "Asshole. Shall I start calling you 'Dick' as well?"

Peeta rubs his shoulder in mock pain, "Damn woman. You punch hard. And please don't refer to me as 'Dick'. I know i'm rather well endowed but I'm more than just dick. For example; I have a rather large brain. I'm a little hurt that you're objectifying me, Just Katniss."

"You have a rather large ego as well, don't you?" I ask.

He holds up his hands in retreat, "I just tell it like it is."

We spend the next few minutes talking about our lives back home. Peeta tells me about his two older brothers and overly strict mom and I tell him about Prim and Haymitch. I'm about to ask more about his job when the last two roommates show up.

"What's up bitches! The queen is in the house!" Yells a young woman with a pixie haircut.

Behind her is another overly tall young man with a stern face that's made up of angles. He has the same dark hair and olive skin as myself. Annie, Delly, and Finnick come out to join the rest of us as the new girl plops down on the couch next to me..

Up close I take note of her toned arms and almond eyes. She's very pretty but she has a mischievous glint in her eyes that tells me she's here to stir up drama, "I'm Johanna Mason, and this hunk of tall, dark, and handsome behind me is Gale Hawthorne. I'm from Portland and Gale here is from Virginia, isn't that right, Gale? He's shy so be easy on him ladies."

Gale just rolls his eyes in response. After we've all introduced ourselves to each other one of the camera men announces that they need to do private interviews with each of us to get our opinions on the other housemates. Peeta goes first and returns about 30 minutes later to tell me it's my turn.

The room that they're conducting all of the interviews in is across the hall from the bedrooms. When I walk in I see a man with a shock of blue hair sitting behind a camera.

"Miss Katniss, correct? I'm Caesar, I'll be the person conducting all of your guy's private interviews. I'm just going to ask you some questions so that the viewers can know what exactly is going through your head during all of this. What do you say we get started? Who do you think is the hottest roommate?"

Wow. He's jumping right in, isn't he? "Uhm well, Gale is what I would normally like in a guy but I think Peeta is the best looking," I reply with some trepidation.

Caesar raises his eyebrows, "Very interesting. Peeta said that he thought you were the best looking housemate as well. Do you see a potential hook up there?"

My cheeks flame up at the thought of Peeta thinking _I'm_ the prettiest girl here, "I don't plan on hooking up with anyone to be honest. I'm just here for a good time and hooking up with a roommate seems like a good way to start drama. Also, I think it's a little early to confirm anything in that department."

Caesar goes on to ask me a few more questions all relating back to my first impressions of the roommates. Once I've finished and joined everyone else I notice that there have been several cameras installed around the house. I suppose it's so the camera men don't have to be everywhere at once.

Finnick is the last to do his interview and by the time he's done it's about 9:00pm. Delly makes the suggestion to go out but we all agree it would be best to call it an early night since we're tired from the traveling. It's only once I go to take a quick shower that I realize the "shower" is just one big area with multiple shower heads. Not exactly what I was hoping for but there's at least one section of glass to separate yourself if you want to be alone so that's where I go.

I return to my room just as Peeta is pulling off his shirt and I stop dead in my tracks. It's almost unfair how much of a physical specimen he is. His shoulders are sprinkled with yet more freckles and his stomach is perfectly toned.

He breaks my trance when he says, "Oh hey, you heading to bed now?"

"Yeah. I wanted to catch up on my sleep. It's been a long day. What about you?"

Peeta answers my question by kicking off his jeans and slipping into bed, "Same," he says.

I make quick work to settle in and turn off the lights. I'm getting close to falling asleep when Peeta says my name.

"Yes?" I respond.

It's hard to see him in the dark but I can tell his body is faced toward my bed and when he speaks his voice is soft, "You said earlier that your dad _was _Native American. I hope I'm not crossing the line, but did something happen to him?"

Damn. I was hoping no one would catch that but it seems Peeta is more observant than I thought.

"It's fine. He died when I was six. I hardly remember him but it's really not something I like to talk about. His death really messed my mom up and you could say she had a hard time taking care of a six year old and a baby. That's why my uncle had to adopt Prim and I."

I hadn't planned on sharing this much with anyone here but there's something about Peeta's soft and curious tone that makes me want to open up a bit.

It's a long while before he responds and I start to wonder if he has fallen asleep when he says, "I'm sorry."

His response confuses me, "Why are you sorry?"

I hear the ruffle of Peeta's blankets before he responds, "I'm not sure. It just seemed like the right thing to say. Seems kind of stupid now though. It's not like me saying 'sorry' changes anything. But still, I'm sorry you had to go through that,"

He's right. His "sorry" does nothing to change the fact that my dad is dead and my mother is catatonic, but the fact that he cares enough to feel bad about it means more than I could tell him.

"Yeah well, I appreciate it. Goodnight, Peeta."

"Goodnight, Katniss."

**Authors Note:**

**Please let me know what you think and feel free to suggest what you would like to see in upcoming chapters. I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update but I'll try to do so as much as possible. I'll be posting a song at the beginning of each chapter. I suggest looking them up, not because they're detrimental to the story, but because they're good songs;).**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Song of the chapter: Talk Dirty - Jason Derulo **

Chapter 3

I'm the first to wake up the next morning despite the fact that is it's 9:30 am. To my left Peeta sleeps soundly and I take note of all his blankets on the floor. Either he's a fitful sleeper or he got really hot last night. His blonde curls are sticking every which way and his cheekbones have a slight flush to them. I can't help but think of how adorably cute he looks in such a relaxed state. Before leaving for the night the camera crew let us know that the elevator went up one more level to a private indoor pool and jacuzzi. I'm unsure of what to do while I wait for everyone to wake up so I decide to visit the pool and do some morning laps.

I've always been an athletic person so the reassurance of a workout calms my anxious stomach. Sports have always been the one pleasure I allowed myself to have. I swim the length of the pool until I'm out of breath and my muscles are sore. By the time I get back to the suite Johanna is awake and making breakfast in the kitchen. Her dark hair is spiked and I can see the fine freckles on her nose now that her face is cleansed of makeup. She's clad in only a sports bra and shorts so I can see her seriously ripped stomach.

"Good swim?" Johanna asks as she waves a spatula in my direction. From what I can see she seems to be making an omelet. Or better yet _burning_ and omelet.

"Yeah it was fine" I answer quickly, "You know Peeta is a baker? Maybe you should have him help you out with whatever you have cooking in that pan."

"Blondie? Oh I'm sure he could _help _me with quite a few things. If you know what I mean."

I do know what she means but I'm not going to indulge in her perverse fantasies so instead of agreeing I say, "Blondie? Do you mean Delly? I was talking about Peeta, I didn't know you swung that way, Jo. You don't mind if I call you Jo, right?"

Johanna narrows her eyes at me, "For your information, _Kat,_ I swing both ways. Why? Is that going to be a problem?"

I can feel my cheeks grow hot from her statement and I'm quick to apologize for my rudeness, "I'm really sorry. Honestly. I had no idea and I have no problem at all. I mean you _are _ the first gay person - well I guess bisexual person I've met but I would _never_ judge you. Love is love, right?" I give her my best smile to show her that I mean well.

"Relax tight ass. I'm only messing with you. Jesus Christ. I'm the first lady lover you've ever met, yeah? I can't wait to show teach you all about my ways." Johanna tells me as she flips her omelet onto a glass plate from the cupboard

"The town I grew up in was pretty conservative." I say to her while I make myself a sandwich.

From what I can hear a few more of the roommates have woken up and are in the bathroom showering. Finnick strolls into the kitchen with only a towel slung low on his hips. I can't even appreciate his adonis build because the look on his face tells me he already knows exactly how nice his build is. Annie, Delly, and Peeta come in after FInnick all looking freshly showered but fully clothed.

Annie's long hair is waved to perfection and she's paired an orange tunic dress with combat boots. She's so effortlessly pretty it makes me a little sick. Peeta's hair is still dripping and he uses one hand to push it back. For some reason all that's running through my head after he does this is the line from "Mean Girls" when Regina talks about how sexy Aaron's hair looks pushed back. I also take note of his dark wash jeans, baseball tee, and worn out red Chucks. Ugh. He's even more effortlessly pretty than Annie. Delly on the other hand, although very pretty, clearly takes pride in putting some effort into her looks. Her normally curly hair has been straightened and her makeup is done to perfection. Her slim fitting jeans and top show off just how curvy her 5'0 frame is.

Everyone except Gale sits down at the dining room table to eat a late breakfast/early lunch seeing as it's 11:30 am now.

"Where's Hawthorne?" Johanna asks while shoveling burnt omelet into her mouth.

"Jesus, Johanna, please let me cook for you next time. Is that shit even edible?" Peeta asks her while reaching over and observing her omelet monstrosity with his fork.

"Gale's in the phone room talking to some girl. I think he said it was his girlfriend from back home. Madge or something. Apparently she's having second thoughts about "letting" him come. He said she's worried he's going to cheat on her," Delly says.

Johanna shakes her head and shows visible annoyance, "Damn. I was hoping ya'll would be smart enough not to be tied down when you came here. Especially Hawthorne, I was really wanting to get with that."

Although I'm a little put off by Johanna's bluntness I can't help but agree. Everyone who comes on the show should know from watching previous seasons that keeping a relationship from back home is very difficult.. You're away from your partner for four months and partying is a big part of the experience so you mix loneliness and alcohol together and the idea of cheating doesn't seem so bad. I hope for Gale's girlfriend's sake that he can stay faithful. He seems like a nice enough guy, a little quiet like myself, but it's hard to say no when you have drunk beautiful girls like Johanna coming onto you.

"Is everyone else besides Gale single? I don't want any boyfriends or girlfriends slitting my throat when I get with their girl," Finnick says with a mischievous wink in Johanna's direction.

I take it he knows about her fondness for both sexes.

"Yes, we're all single, dumbass. But that doesn't mean any of us girls are going to get with you. We've got more respect for ourselves. Isn't that right?" Delly asks us with a shining smile.

Annie's mouth quirks into a sly smile when she says, "Speak for yourself," under her breath.

We all raise our eyebrows and look at her before everyone busts out laughing.

"Annie! Who would have thought!" Peeta says as he chokes on the bagel he was chewing.

This causes Annie's cheeks to flare red as she explains herself, "All I'm saying is that Finnick is hot and I tend to lose all inhibitions when I drink."

Finnick stands up and pumps his fist in the air like he's just accomplished something very award winning, "Well then Miss Cresta, remind me to buy you drink whenever we go out."

"What are we doing today, anyways?" Johanna asks as she cleans her dish off in the sink.

Delly jumps up with a clap of her hands, "I was thinking we could go explore the city, maybe do a little shopping, and then later we could have a night in of fun and drinking with the just us roommates."

I don't object to her plan. I'm not much of a shopper but if clubbing is going to be an ongoing theme I should probably find some more "club like" ensembles. And if I'm going to drink I would rather do it in the safety of my home, or rather, my hotel suite. I've never been a big drinker, mostly because of my lack of close friends and my no nonsense attitude, but there were a few times in college I allowed myself to attend a house party or two. It's not that I'm opposed to having fun I've just never had the freedom to do so. I was always either worrying about work, or school, or making sure Prim had lunch money. Finding a steady job is my main reason for coming on the show but I won't deny that the freedom sounds like a nice bonus.

By the time we all get ready and leave it's already 1:00 pm and the city is buzzing. The boys want to go visit a famous sports bar so the girls and I split off to go shop.

* * *

And shop we do. Five hours after we left the hotel we finally make our way back. I made sure not to spend more than a $100 on clothes but I guess Delly is loaded so she ended up buying us all a ton of clothes. Some of the dresses she picked for me where a little outside of my comfort zone but she was adamant on getting me something to "show off my banging body". We stop by a liquor store before meeting the boys back in the room.

Gale is sitting on the couch watching TV when we come back in and he motions an arm towards the 'Confessional' as to explain Peeta and Finnick's absence. The 'Confessional' is another requirement for being on the show. It's basically just a room with a couch and a camera so that the roommates can go in there, either alone or together, to literally say whatever they want. In previous seasons there have been fights, hookups, and love professions in the 'Confessional'.

Johanna opens the door to the 'Confessional' and I catch a glimpse of Peeta and Finnick wrestling on the floor laughing like maniacs before I turn back to Gale for an explanation.

"They had a few beers at the bar," He says simply as I join him on the couch.

Peeta comes out a minute later cracking up, and although he's showing no signs of pain, there's three scratches along his cheekbone. He plops down on the couch beside me and leans heavily onto my shoulder. His head is slightly sweaty against the crook of my neck and he still can't stop laughing which for some reason makes me laugh.

"What is wrong with you?" I ask through a giggle as I push his heavy body off of me.

"Finnick totally just farted while I had him pinned to the ground. I swear it smelled like something died." He answers with tears forming in his eyes.

"That funny huh? Boys are such simple creatures."

He makes a big show of standing up and peeling off his sweaty shirt, "We are not creatures, Just Katniss. That was rude."

I can't help it when my eyes trail down his dark blonde happy trail to the band of his black briefs before I say, "You're also drunk and the party hasn't even started. I don't want you blacking out on me, champ. I refuse to strip you and put you to bed."

He raises an eyebrow and gives me a coy wink, "You're talking about stripping me and we haven't even gone on a date. At least buy me a drink first."

"I did buy you drink. There's like eight bottles of liquor in there and I bought one of them." I retort with a playful smile.

He falls to his knees in front of me and looks at me pleadingly, "Such a noble woman. Carry me to my bedroom and help me get changed, please?"

"You're fucking ridiculous," I say with a laugh, "Please got get dressed so we can all start these drinking games that Johanna seems to be such a pro at."

He pouts his lower lip out but retreats to the room to change and returns a few minutes later in a t shirt and basketball shorts. Johanna and Finnick also come out from the 'Confessional' with smug smiles on their faces. I worry a little about what they were saying or doing in there for so long.

"Alright, losers," Johanna says, "Who wants to play truth or dare? To keep it interesting everyone has to take one drink if they complete their task and 2 drinks if they don't. So either way you'll be getting drunk."

Gale grabs a few bottles of liquor and a stack of red SOLO cups and places them on the floor in front of the couch. Everyone sits in a circle around the drinks. Peeta is to my left and Annie is on my right.

"Spin the bottle to see who goes first," Delly says.

I spin the bottle and it lands on Annie, "Truth or dare, Annie?" I ask her.

"Uhm, I'll go with truth,"

I take a few seconds to come up with a good question before I ask her, "Alright. Have you ever had a threesome?"

Her cheeks get red and I think for second she might skip but instead she says, "Yes. It was two boys for anyone wondering."

"Damn! Such a player," Finnick says as he watches her take a big swig from the bottle.

An hour later three roommates are missing their shirts and all of us are very drunk.

"Okay Kitty Kat," Johanna says, "Truth or dare."

I had been picking mostly truths just to play it safe but I decide to go with dare this time.

Johann wiggles her eyebrows, "I dare you to talk as dirty as you can to Peeta for two minutes. If I don't think it's dirty enough you have to give me your shirt."

Damn. I've never been good at dirty talk. The few times I've had sex I was always super quiet and mostly just laid there until the guy was done. But I'm fairly drunk so I have a little liquid courage to accept her dare.

I do my best to look sexy as I turn towards Peeta who is grinning like an idiot, "Hey big boy. Do you have any idea how turned on I am just looking at you right now?"

All the roommates are laughing and I'm trying my hardest to keep a serious a face.

"I'm so turned on I think I might have to take care of a few things tonight with my best friend, Jenny Vibrator."

Peeta let's out a loud laugh and Johanna encourages me to continue, telling me I'm not quite being dirty enough.

"If we were alone, Peeta Mellark, I would take your shirt off then lick down your stomach slowly, so slowly that you start to whine and beg me to just go two inches lower. So I do. I pull your shorts down and trace your cock with my fingernail. By this point the tip of your member is leaking so I take the tip and lick the moisture before plunging my whole mouth around you."

I play my embarrassment off by laughing but in reality, I'm really turned on, and I can tell from the tent in Peeta's shorts that he is too. His cheeks are flushed and he's trying to discretely reposition his arousal so it's not as obvious.

Finnick clears his throat, "Okay children. I think you passed the test Katniss."

I sit back with a proud smile and take a swig from the bottle.

* * *

After another two hours of drinking the night calms down and everyone makes their way to their rooms. I'm still pretty tipsy when I make quick work to change into shorts and a tee. I head to the bathroom to brush my teeth when I catch Peeta's form in the shower.

His very naked form. The glass surrounding the showers has a strip a section of frosted glass through the middle to protect people's modesty so I can only see Peeta's broad shoulders and bowed head. I can't see what he's doing but when he looks up and makes eye contact with me it's obvious through the look of pleasure on his face that he's jacking off.

His eyes widen and I quickly turn on my heel to go back to the bedroom. I turn the lights off and bury myself under the blankets to try and cover my embarrassment. I just walked in on Peeta Mellark jacking off in the shower. I suppose it was only a matter of time before something like this happened. I mean, we're living together and people have their urges, but I never expected to feel so..._aroused_ from catching someone doing that. Maybe it was the look on his face or the way the water rolled down his chest but I can't help but feel my stomach clench at the idea of him touching himself.

When Peeta returns to the room ten minutes later and quietly slips into his bed I can't help but ask, "Good shower?"

"Shut up," He grumbles, "This is your fault."

My fault?

"What do you mean 'my fault'?" I ask him with a sly grin on my face.

I can hear him trying to get comfortable in his bed when he says, "If it wasn't for you and all you're blow job talk I would have never needed to..._take care_ of things in the shower. And please don't act like that little show of dirty talking didn't turn you on even a little."

At his last remark my cheeks get hot and I'm glad the room is dark so we can't see each other.

"All I'm gonna say is I'm really regretting not actually having a best friend named 'Jenny Vibrator'," I say with a little giggle.

I can hear Peeta choke on a laugh, "You're still a little drunk aren't you?" He asks.

"Maybe," I tell him, "Go to bed. I'll try not to turn you on so much from now."

"Oh God. I can't believe we are having this conversation. I'm so embarrassed right now," Peeta says with a light laugh.

"We all have urges, Mellark. Don't feel too bad."

He's groaning as he says,"Easy for you to say. Just go to sleep so I can forget this ever happened. I'm not going to be able to look you in the eye tomorrow."

I'm secretly elated by the fact that Peeta was thinking about me in the shower so instead of teasing him any further I decide to roll over and take his suggestion of going to sleep.

I'm about to fall asleep when Peeta says, "And Katniss? Feel free to join me in the shower next time."

That night I dream about steamy showers and Peeta Mellark.

**Author's Note:**

**So begins the Everlark fluff. Please leave reviews. It really encourages me to continue writing when I see what you guys have to say. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Thank you!:)**


End file.
